Transient events in electronics can create voltages exceeding process and device maximum voltage ratings in integrated circuits. Example transient events include an electrostatic discharge (ESD), an inductive flyback, and a back electromotive force (back-EMF) event. Various solutions have been proposed to mediate transient events including power surges of either an AC or DC current. However, conventional techniques do not adequately protect deep trench dielectrics located in isolated processes of integrated circuits (ICs). Exceeding a maximum rating of deep trench dielectrics can degrade long-term reliability and result in oxide rupture and catastrophic failure.